If For But A Single Day
by ShinMasaki
Summary: Chapter 3. An afternoon storm. Further dilemma. A helpful friend. Thoughtful reflection. Work awaits. If For But A Single Day... Yakumo x ...
1. Prologue

'_There she is.'_

Sometimes, I can read the thoughts that flow through the minds of others.

'_Oh, I wish to be on good terms with her.'_

Sometimes, I can see their innermost feelings.

'_She's beautiful; I wish I could speak to her.'_

Sometimes, I feel the gaze of everyone across my back.

'_I wonder if she's going out with anyone?'_

Sometimes, I wish I was the same as everybody else.

"Imouto-san, can you ink this panel for me?"

Sometimes.

* * *

00000

* * *

**If For But A Single Day...**

Prologue ... End


	2. Chapter 1

The sun scorched the arid landscape with its relentless pressure. Blistering winds carried the sand, sharp as glass, across the barren wasteland. Without a cloud in the sky, nor a shady haven, to be outside meant to be cooked alive.

Water was a necessity in this desolate environment, a rare necessity. People, what people remained, fought over every last drop of this precious resource. Dying to another person was infinitely better than dying from lack of water. The dried up husks of the once living littered the streets, their sunken eyes staring ever outward.

It's been hell, but for that simple look of satisfaction, of gratitude, of salvation, that is what I do this for. I am a rogue, a wanderer, a scavenger. It is what I do best, I've grown accustomed to it, living day by day wondering if this'll be my last. Saving every drop of water throughout my travels, I've saved countless lives by offering what little I can. It is for that sole reason that I continue to travel. Until I met her.

A ragged figure barely supporting her elegant frame, she wandered through the desert. I could barely hear her voice through the dry cough she had. As was my nature, I couldn't help but lend what I could to the poor girl before me.

"Harima-kun, thank you," she forced out after a long gulp from my flask. She looked at me, her eyes pleading to stay with me, to protect her, to be by her side. "I wish I could repay your kindness."

I could feel a tear forming at my eye. Even in how desperate a situation she was in, she would still think about others. This girl, I was moved by her. I couldn't contain myself; I embraced her suddenly. Realizing how light she was, it dawned on me she needed someone by her side, there was no way she would be able to survive otherwise. "Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll protect you and keep you safe from harm." I whispered into her ear.

She returned the embrace, her little pigtails itching my brow.

* * *

00000

* * *

"_I've been waiting for you for so long. I lo-"_

…

"So, what do you think, Imouto-san."

My name is Yakumo Tsukamoto. For a while now, I have been helping Harima-san as his assistant. I can't remember since when I have been helping him, but I have grown accustomed to helping him. Harima-san's manga is heartfelt, as if what he draws are his true feelings; I can't help but be drawn towards it.

"Harima-san." I can sense his intense stare from behind his shades he always wears. It's odd for a person to wear such things all the time, however, I feel he has some reason that he does so. Irregardless, I can't ignore the manuscript before me. It's true, since I've been helping him these past few months I can definitely see his work taking shape and improving, it's enjoyable to watch. "This is-"

"It's good, huh? I think it's my best yet." He cuts me off. I get the idea that he values my opinions, but at certain times, it feels as though he knows what I am going to say before I can say it. It's…intriguing.

"Just a few more pages to go with this and I can send it off, get that Mizui guy off my case." Oh yes, Mizui-san is Harima's editor for his manga. Mizui-san is a good person, he always tries to encourage Harima when things are in a pinch and checks up on us. I feel he really likes the manga Harima draws.

I hold up a hand hiding a soft yawn. It's late, the deadline for this is the day after tomorrow. We've been working hard at it for the past few days and it's tiresome. I suppose it is part of the job, another thing I have gotten used to since helping Harima-san.

I can feel Harima's gaze through his sunglasses, it's a soft, kind look. Deep down, I know he's a good person and is trying his best at what he does. Whether it is for a certain reason or a specific person, I don't know, all I do know is that when he does something, Harima puts his all into it. "Imouto-san, it's getting late. How about we finish this up tomorrow? We still have another day to work on things here." I stand and nod, it's enjoyable, the two of us together like this.

"Alright then, thank you for your hard work, Harima-san." I nod my head towards him and stand. The feeling of aching muscles yelling their protest at me as I stretch feels somewhat pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time.

Taking a sip of his drink, Harima leaves money to cover our drink bill on the table and turns toward me. "Shall we?" he offers politely. You wouldn't be able to tell just from looking at him, but Harima is quite polite and compassionate.

We walk out of the coffee shop that has become one of our usual work locations. It's a convenient place where I work at, actually. I don't work late nights, so during this time, I help Harima. "Well, have a good night, Imouto-san, I'll be expecting the same from you tomorrow." He waves towards me and heads down the road whistling.

"Same to you, Harima-san." I nod my head slightly and turn in my own direction. It's been a while since he's done it, but Harima used to offer to walk me home. I would decline his offer every time and insist he go ahead. I get nervous walking with Harima alone. I can tell, I like Harima, I just can't say it.

Sometimes, I wish he knew. I look at my watch, the luminescent glow of the moon above lighting the digital face for me. It's late, nee-san is probably already asleep by now. I told her I would be late today and probably wont make it for dinner. Thankfully, she stopped questioning me about why I was late so often. I think she has the wrong idea though, she believes Harima and I are dating, which wouldn't be so bad, would it? However, it's not true.

My path home from the coffee shop takes me dangerously close to Hanai-senpai's house. I can tell it is his, I can read his thoughts from a distance with ease. I have this ability to read what other people are thinking. It seems to work only with people who like me and so, is quite troubling. Hanai-senpai is one of the worst cases. It's suffocating most of the time to be near him. He is a nice person and very diligent with everything he does, however he is too … obsessive, I guess would be the word and I frequently have to hide from him.

Today, however, Hanai-senpai doesn't seem to be around. I can normally read his thoughts through the walls of his house. I sigh silently somewhat relieved. Looks like I can continue home without any problems.

The moon is full tonight. Not a cloud in the sky. Overhead, a countless number of stars dot the sky giving it a beautiful hue. I should hurry home, tomorrow is our deadline for this manga, I need to get some sleep.

* * *

00000

* * *

**If For But A Single Day...**

Chapter 1 ... End**  
**


	3. Chapter 2

'_I feel as if I've finally gotten the hang of this work. So long as I have my inspiration and dedication, anything is possible._

'_Irregardless of how the outside world may flow, I have learned that the world that I am reaching for, the world that I am creating, is a world all its own. I have learned that I am the deity of that world, everything that I have ever dreamed, everything that I have ever yearned, I can achieve in my new world. It is here that I can be set free._

'_Despite that, there are things I still yearn for in this world, in my own world I am a part of. I have learned that I am not a deity in this world, that what I strive for is not easy. Everything I have ever wanted rests on the shoulders of the new world I am creating. If I succeed in one, I can see success in the other. It's a symbiotic correlation. Therefore, I must succeed, I must persevere. Despite the troubles and hardships I may face in one world, so long as I can succeed in the other, things will turn out alright. For that reason I continue. I feel as though I have finally found true meaning to my life.'_

"Harima-san?" Yakumo called over the table. Breaking my thoughts I turn my gaze towards her. She looked as vigilant as ever, she must really love doing this. Despite that, her eyes betray her. I can tell after being around her for so long; the slightly closed eyelids, the semi-glossed look that she tries to blink away. It's her eyes that show her true feelings.

"Imouto-san, I'm sorry, I feel I called you a bit early. If you want, you can rest a bit, I can wake you when I need your help." I feel a little ashamed of myself, calling her out so early in the morning just because I wanted to work outside with the rising sun. She could have said 'no' or asked to come at a later time, but she agreed without question. I feel as if I am pushing her too much. Maybe I shouldn't have called her out this early. Tenma-chan might get upset that I am working her poor imouto too much.

It just brings a very nice feeling, watching the morning sun beginning its rise over the horizon. The table we are sitting at was set up some time ago with a brilliant view. It's a little off the main road, a quiet refuge I've taken a liking too. Right next to the ocean, it looms at the edge of a cliff, however it doesn't have the spine tingling feeling a place high up normally has; rather it has a calming atmosphere, especially in the early morning. The rising sun in the distance reflects brilliantly off the calm surface of the sea, an epitaph to the waning moon.

I can't help but stare towards the rising sun. Oh if only my work was finished, I could be here with Tenma-chan instead of Imouto-san. However, I feel glad to have brought her to see such a sight. I glance over to the girl across the table from me.

"Amazing," she whispers. I can barely hear her voice as she gazes out over the beauty of the rising sun. "It's –"

"-beautiful, isn't it" I finish her sentence.

"Harima-san, thank you for bringing me out here," she whispers once more. I admit it is a brilliant sight that should be seen at least once by everyone.

The gleaming rays of the sun reflect radiantly off the few morning clouds coloring the sky with a magnificent hue. It's a beautiful sight, almost as beautiful as the girl I dream of. Once this is all over, I will bring her here to see. I sigh.

I turn towards the page before me and dip my pen into the ink well once more.

* * *

00000

* * *

"Yakumo" I call out in a daze. 

Silence.

"Yakumo, why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late." Wandering through the house to the kitchen, breakfast sits on the table, but no Yakumo. "Did she leave me behind? I'm going to have to complain to her later. Maybe she did try to wake me but I wouldn't wake up. She tried for so long that she was going to be late and ended up taking off without me."

I plop down in front of the table. Well, if I'm going to be late, may as well take my time, I suppose. Yakumo's not here, so I can be less formal than usual.

"Eh, I wonder what Karasuma-kun likes for breakfast." I mutter. I take a sip of the morning soup. … Something is wrong. It's cold. Even if I am late, the soup shouldn't be this cold. Another thing, the morning fish, the main entrée of the meal is missing. I suppose that's to be expected, Iori likes Yakumo's cooking as much as I do. But the soup?

"Iori, where's my fish." I'll have to scold him later. Well, for now, let's warm up the food a little. Good thing for microwaves. Ah, a note on the microwave?

_Nee-san,_

_Good morning, I'm sorry I'm not here to wake you. _

_I had something I had to take care of early this morning,_

_so I made breakfast earlier than usual._

_Your fish is in the microwave already, so don't get mad at Iori._

_Your lunch is by the door, please be sure you lock up when you leave. _

_Try not to be too late for school,_

_Yakumo_

"Ok, so my fish isn't missing. Still, what would Yakumo have to do early in the morning? There's no big test coming up that she was talking about and she only works in the afternoon. Maybe…a morning date? But with who? I'm sure Harima-kun is going out with Eri-chan, so it wouldn't be him. Ah, I wish I could go out for a morning date with Karasuma-kun. But what does he like for breakfast?" With a puzzled look on her face, Tenma stood there soup in hand.

* * *

00000

* * *

"I hate mornings. I wish school started later." Mikoto complained. Almost painfully to watch, she shuffles her way a few paces in front of me. 

"If they did that, they would have to end school later." Akira replied. She looks as composed as ever. I can never tell what she is thinking.

"Well, anyways, where's Tenma?" I ask.

I didn't want to enter the previous conversation, I'm not all that thrilled with mornings either, not that I want either of these two to know that. Nakamura wakes me in the mornings first, Masaru wakes me second. I always end up falling back asleep after Nakamura comes by. It's like a bad habit. I wonder, that Hige, is he good with mornings? He doesn't seem the type.

"Tenma? Who knows, maybe she's still sleeping."

"Yakumo would have wakened her then."

"Maybe Yakumo did and Tenma went back to sleep?" I suggest.

Silence.

"Makes sense, knowing Tenma." Mikoto replies after a second of thinking. "I worry about her sometimes, she seems way too relaxed and out of it all the time that, to me, if any of us were to be held back it would be her."

"She would be the one to suffer that." Akira's quick responses reflect her personality. She never says too much, she always has a cool head. I wish I could be more like her. "I wonder if Harima is a morning person." Akira says.

"Not him," I reply naturally. Wait. "Eh? Wait, why bring him up?!" I stop. Mikoto is staring at me hiding a smile, Akira has her hand up as well hiding…well, I guess a smile is out of the question.

"You know something? Did you go out with him for a morning breakfast or something?" Mikoto asks suddenly. "The way you answered makes it seem like something happened. Tell me all about it."

Ugh, this girl. And damn that Akira, why would she mention something like that? Sometimes I'm glad I'm not like her. "No, no," I can feel my face blushing. "It's just he doesn't seem the type, you know? He sleeps in class and he seems to be up late all the time at Mercado."

"I guess that's true, he doesn't seem to be the morning person type. Wait, up at Mercado all the time? The coffee shop? How do you know that?"

Damn, me and my big mouth. Too much unnecessary info. "I, sometimes, go for a walk around and I see him doing something in there at night. Maybe he studies or something at night."

"You sure that's all you do?" Mikoto elbows me. "You're not up for midnight dates with Harima, are you? Holding back on us?" Akira is staring at me.

"No, no! That's not it! Would you shut up about Harima already, I'm not going out with him or anything like that!" Ugh, sometimes, I swear, these two are going to be the death of me, one way or another.

* * *

00000

* * *

"I'm sorry for asking you to help me so early, Imouto-san." Harima calls behind to me. We lost track of time when we were working earlier and now we're running late. It is a nice feeling, the wind rushing by as I ride his motorcycle with him, though. 

We're almost done with his manga, after school we should get it done and delivered by tonight's deadline. We've been going at it for a while now and I want to say we are getting better at meeting the deadline, it's no longer last minute, but we are still coming close.

I sigh and lean onto Harima's back. I got up too early, While I have no problems with mornings, we were up a little late last night working on this too, so I'm still a little tired. Maybe I'll take a nap during lunch.

'_Wow, look at her, riding with that guy.' 'She's cute.' 'I'm a little jealous.'_

I can still read what people are thinking as we go. It's something I've gotten used to. However, the one person whose thoughts stay silent are his. I sigh again. Maybe someday, I'll be able to see them, but for now, being here and helping him, being his strength like this, it is enough. If I can help him in just this one little way, I feel it is enough for me.

I don't know if what I feel is love or just the desire to know what it is he is thinking, why he is so much different than other people. I just want to, someday, be able to see too what he thinks.

"Hey, Imouto-san. Thanks for your hard work, without your help I would never have gotten as far as I have."

Gratitude. I feel as if I should be thanking him. If it wasn't for Harima-san, I would never have found something like manga-ka to be so interesting.

"Harima-san, thank you."

"Oh, you mean that sunrise? Yeah, it's a real beauty. I like going out there every now and then and watching the sunrise. I may not look it, but I'm a real morning person, you know. I know some other good spots too; I'll show you those sometime too."

Heh, again he misunderstood. That's alright. I'm used to that too.

* * *

00000

* * *

** If For But A Single Day...**

Chapter 2 … End


	4. Chapter 3

"Aww…it's raining. The forecast didn't say anything about rain."

"It was such a nice day earlier, too."

"Anyone have an umbrella they want to share with me?"

The complaints of the general student body echoed through the hallways. The darkened sky threatened to last till the night. Overhead, slight cracks and bellows could be heard amongst the clouds as the rampant thunderstorm brewed. Sheets of water poured down the roof of the school building and raindrops rippled in the expanding puddles along the concrete.

All this, however had no meaning to one, however. Be it a flood, snow, typhoon this one person had only one desire, one dream that would shine through even the dead of night. This dream radiated brilliantly, more so than the birth of a new day. This brilliance would shine through the darkened skies above and all will recognize that person. That person would be acknowledged at long last by the one whom he longed for acknowledgment from. For that reason, to open that door, to step into that light, he turned the key.

* * *

00000

* * *

He turned the key.

…

"Dammit! All this rain is messing with my bike. The engine won't start!" Harima sat atop his motorcycle, rain dripping down his face. Wiping away the water from his sunglasses, he turned the key once more. A sputter, a jump, and silence. "Another obstacle…it's as if everything is trying to interfere. The deadline is tonight, too! I know I'll get this done in time if I could only get this damn thing started." He kicked the bike.

At this point, it seemed as though things weren't going as well as he had hoped. Stepping out from under the awning of the school entrance, I stepped towards him. Ignoring the rain pelting me from above, I could feel the weight of the rain soaking in to my skin. Ignoring the side of me that wants to remain inconspicuous, the side I don't want others to recognize, I step towards that man struggling under the relentless deluge.

I could read those around me as I stepped towards him, mixed thoughts.

'_Should I offer her an umbrella? She's probably going the opposite way, but she doesn't need to know that.'_

'_Why's she going towards Harima?'_

'_Oh, I bet she's good with vehicles too! Man, now I have to talk to her for sure now.'_

"Harima-san," I call towards him. His back stares at me. Drenched as I, Harima nods his head in acknowledgement. A simple gesture I am familiar with after working with him for so long; a simple motion that I feel gratitude and delight with. I single nod without turning to face your conversation partner may seem rude, but I don't see it as such, rather I am satisfied with it. It is an act only a friend would do, one that trusts you and knows your intent. I smile; a smile that penetrates the pounding rain.

Brushing aside the thoughts of everyone else watching, I walk next to Harima and stand beside him. "Harima-san, what's wrong?" Looking at the bike and his displeased expression, I can guess what the problem is. Behind the darkened lenses of his glasses, I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Ah, Imouto-san. Things don't look too good here with this. My bike is dead, it's pouring hard, the deadline is today and we still have a little bit of work left to finish. I'm sorry to say, but things aren't going that good at all right now." Harima slumped his shoulders and stared at the bike.

If it wasn't that far of a distance, walking wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure it would get even more troublesome for me, however, if I were to walk with Harima. I don't want to see what it looks like behind. I can feel their gaze, those I left inside, watching my back. I can feel their thoughts edging closer, it is rather unnerving. If I were to walk with Harima, I know, the consequences will be quite severe.

However, the alternative is just as bad, should I leave with him on his bike. There is plenty of talk amongst the others about Harima. Apparently there are two active rumors about him. First, that he is going out with Sawachika-senpai. The second, is that he is going out with me. I know both to be false, the one that sits in Harima-san's heart, I know. I wish that there could be some way I could squeeze in there too.

Over there lies an ocean of chaos, a sea of thoughts, a deluge to match the downpour today. Through the endless wave upon wave of chaos, Harima stands, a sole island of tranquility that brings peace to my mind. Upon that island, a ray of sunlight, a glimmer of the dream he holds, shines down illuminating the dark. It is on that island, that calm peacefulness, I wish to hold a place.

"Ah! Harima-san. I think I've got an idea. You picked me up early this morning and then we went straight to school here. Could it be your bike is out of gas?"

"Heh, Imouto-san." Harima chuckled. He patted a hand on his bike. "You obviously don't know the relationship I have with my bike here. It's like it's a part of me. I know everything that happens with this bike and the bike knows all about me too."

"It…does?"

"Of course, when I'm tired, the bike is tired and goes slow. When I was in the hospital before, my bike too was in the shop, when I am hungry, so too is my bike. It's a symbiotic relationship that comes with being an owner of a beauty like this."

That statement, I have to say it does seem a little questionable. I may not know much about motorcycles, but it seems like those things are in no way directly related. I hold my comment. If Harima insists, I can't help but nod…slightly.

"What's up, Harima?" A familiar voice calls behind us. "Yakumo, no umbrella? Seems a little unprepared for you for once."

Suou Mikoto, a friend and classmate of nee-san's, and as such, Harima's too. Holding her bag over her head, she grins at us.

"What's up, bike not working? You really should take better care of your equipment, Harima. You can't have a good relationship with your vehicle like that if you don't take care of it." Reaching out, she pat Harima on the back. Staring blankly, Harima couldn't bring words to his mouth.

"Do you know what might be wrong, Suou-san?" I ask. I wish I could be of more help to Harima, but in this situation, there is nothing I can do.

"Yeah, my family owns a motorcycle so I'm familiar with them." Taking a quick glance at the gauges on the bike, she grins again. "Harima, go on. You and Yakumo head down to the gas station and fill the bike up. Seriously, I may not know everything about bikes, but I can tell you that your tank is empty."

Turning, Harima could only blankly stare at Suou. Again, as slowly, he turned his gaze to the meters on the bike. Ah! He's slumped over the handle.

"Umm…Harima-san…"

"Go on, Yakumo. Help him out with that." Eh? She nudged me with her elbow. Not only that, a wink too. Eh? I nod my head. Thank you, Suou-sempai.

"Don't mind me; I'm just waiting on Tenma and the others. They are all on cleaning duty right now. They should be finishing up soon." With a nod and a wave, she turns back towards the school.

"Umm…Harima-san…"

"Imouto-san," he gasped out finally. "Let's go, we've got work to do."

I guess there's nothing else I can do. Guiding the bike, Harima begins to push the motorcycle.

"Right." I'm right behind you.

* * *

00000

* * *

Heh, cute. Sometimes I don't know what to do with them.

"Um, Suou-san. What was up with them?" Another classmate of mine, Karin Ichijou, asked from behind me. I could see the envious stares of several of the guys around watching their princess, Yakumo, leaving. I swear, that girl…she's this popular yet doesn't seem to recognize. It feels like a waste. I know it's not in her personality to want to be recognized like this, but still.

"Ah, Ichijou. Harima-baka over there didn't fill his tank and has to get that done." Looking around, I can feel the presence of everyone's attention on my words. Damn, Yakumo, why do you have to be so popular? "I asked Yakumo to go with him since I'm waiting on Tenma and the others. Harima said he was broke and couldn't afford it. Because she is so nice and caring, Yakumo offered to help him pay for it." There that should get her off the hook and cease spreading unwanted rumors.

I can hear sighs around. "And here, I was worrying over nothing." "It's just like Tsukamoto-san to do something like that." "She really is a nice person after all; I'll remember this act of kindness." "She's so reliable. Next time I see her, I'll give her money to cover for Harima." "What?! No you don't! I'm the one who's going to pay her back!" "Hey, I was thinking that before you were!"

And thus…the competition for Yakumo's attention begins anew. I sigh, things just can't be simple when it concerns Yakumo.

"And what about you, Ichijou? You have an umbrella there, are you waiting or something?" Eyeing the small umbrella in her hands, it's a wonder anyone with access to one of those would want to stay in this uncomfortable weather, unless… "Ah, are you waiting for Imadori?" I can't help but nudge her. She's such a cute girl. You can't help but tease her about it.

Ah, she's blushing. Still makes me smile when I think about it, how much Ichijou likes Imadori. But it still makes me wonder, Yakumo…will she tell Harima how she feels? Heh. I'll ask her how things went tomorrow. When pressed, Yakumo is known to let things slip.

"Miko-chan!" Ah, there's Tenma. "Were you waiting long?"

"What took you guys," I call back. "C'mon let's get going, we agreed to go for curry today, right? Let's go!" Alright, good luck…Yakumo.

* * *

00000

* * *

**If For But A Single Day...**

Chapter 3...End


End file.
